Network-based marketplaces provide the sellers opportunities to offer their items to potential buyers online. The items may be offered for sale in an auction-format or in a fixed-price-format. Some sellers may be occasional sellers selling a few items, while other sellers may be power sellers selling hundreds or thousands of items.
Potential buyers may visit the web sites to browse and search for items that they may be interested in buying. In an auction-format, there may be multiple buyers interested in the same item listed by a seller. The buyers may browse the listings and review the information provided by the sellers before deciding to place a bid.